Un año especial
by rosixo
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando uno crece? Con 16 años esta no es una pregunta frecuente. con esa edad solo te quieres divertir. Los merodeadores, Lily y sus amigas están a punto de descubrir la respuesta. Fic de amor, sexo y diversión, porque, a pesar de todo tienen 16
1. Una noche que dará de qué hablar

El primero de septiembre del año 1976 había amanecido despejado y caluroso. Un chico alto, moreno, de tez clara y ojos color avellana cubiertos por lentes se encaminaba junto a su mejor amigo, que era también alto, moreno y de ojos grises, hacia la estación King Cross, para tomar, al igual que los últimos 5 años de su vida, en la plataforma 9 y ¾, el expreso de Hogwarts, que los llevaría al colegio Hogwarts, un prestigioso colegio de magia y hechicería. El nombre del primero era James Potter ydel segundo, Sirius se llamaban entre ellos Prongs y Padfoot. Los dos eran extremadamente guapos. Ellos eran los grandes seductores del colegio.

- ¿Has visto a Evans, Pad?

- No, no la he visto, veo que ya estás desesperado por tu querida pelirroja desde bien tempranito – dijo Sirius en tono burlón.

- Sí, tan desesperado como tú por Kim.

- Por favor, Prongs. Nunca pensé que tú creyeras que tengo tan mal gusto. Podrías haber dicho cualquier chica; ¿pero Spiller?

- Dicen que los que se pelean se aman, al igual que yo con Evans- dijo James con un tono soñador.

Sirius no replicó.

Lily Evans, de dieciséis años, era sin duda, una belleza natural. Su pelo largo y rojo fuego caía por su espalda, y poseía unos ojos verde esmeralda muy expresivos. Era de estatura regular y su cara estaba surcada por pequeñas pecas que le daban un toque aniñado. Ella era muy tranquila, pero cuando se cabreaba no había nadie que la igualara. Era la prefecta de su casa, Gryffindor y respetaba al pie de la letra todas las normas. Todos (o la mayoría) decían que era muy dulce. En ese momento buscaba por todo el andén a sus amigas, aunque no lograba encontrar a ninguna. Corrió la vista al localizar a un chico llamado Severus Snape, que desde muy pequeña había sido su mejor amigo, pero, que el año anterior la había llamado Sangre Sucia; y, aunque le dolía mucho, no quería saber nada más de él.

En ese momento reconoció a Kimberly Spiller, a la que todos le decían Kim, y corrió contenta a saludarla. Ella era una de sus mejores amigas.

Kim era, sin duda, de infarto. Era muy guapa y alta. Su pelo era negro azabache, lacio y los ojos, verde agua. Su cuerpo dejaba mudo a muchos chicos en el colegio; ella era curvilínea y sus piernas ocupaban alrededor de ¾ de su cuerpo. Aunque, a ella, los humos no se le habían subido a la cabeza. Era rica, de sangre pura, poseía lo que toda chica quiere, pero aún así, era muy humilde. Espontánea, de armas tomar, fiestera eran adjetivos que describían a la chica.

- ¡Kim! – llamó Lily a su amiga.

- ¡Lily!, ¿cómo ha estado tu verano?

- Igual que siempre, ha sido una tortura pasar tres meses al lado de mi hermana.

- ¿Sigue igual que siempre?

- Desafortunadamente sí – dijo Lily como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Qué lástima. Bueno, ¿quieres ir buscando un compartimiento?, si no, vamos a tener que ir paradas, o peor, con Black.

- Y por consiguiente con Potter. – analizó Lily – tienes razón, vamos.

- Todavía no entiendo por qué no quieres salir con James, si es tan adorable.

- Ya te lo expliqué. Además si tan adorable te parece te lo regalo con moña y todo.

Kimberly rió; lo de su amiga era un caso perdido.

Remus Lupin, un chico alto, de ojos dorados y pelo castaño claro esperaba sentado en un compartimiento dentro del tren a que llegaran sus mejores amigos: James Potter, Sirius Black y Peter Pettigrew. Su cara denotaba cansancio. Él era tímido, aunque las chicas siempre trataban de estar junto a él, tenía incluso su propio club de fans. Era también, muy maduro; quizá se debía a que él era un hombre lobo. No mucha gente sabía de este problema; sólo sus ya nombrados mejores amigos y obviamente, su familia.

En ese momento, un chico regordete y bajito entró al compartimiento. Lo primero que uno notaba al verlo, era su similitud con una rata; su cara era alargada, sus dientes eran grandes y también alagados, pequeños ojos y patillas completaban su descripción. Y si no fuera porque era amigo y parte de Los Merodeadores (el grupo de amigos que formaba junto a James, Remus y Sirius), la gente lo molestaría todo el día.

- Peter – llamó Lupin a su amigo con una sonrisa amable.

El chico no contestó porque su boca estaba ocupada por un gran chocolate.

Luego de tragar dijo:

- Amigo, ¿cómo ha estado tu verano?

- Mal, mi licantropía no me dejó disfrutar, ¿el tuyo cómo estuvo?

- Muy bien, por suerte. Mami me llevó a lo de la tía Dorothy y pasamos un increíble verano.

- Me alegro. – dijo Lupin con una sonrisa honesta.

Dos chicas llamadas Heather Fellon y Marylise Wildember caminaban apresuradamente por la plataforma 9 ¾, en busca de Lily y Kim, sus mejores amigas y compañeras de cuarto. Eran primas, aunque no parecía. La primera era rubia con el pelo corto, baja, con ojos celestes, de piel blanca. Era tranquila y dulce. Muy aplicada y estudiosa. Era mestiza, porque su madre era muggle mientras que su padre era sangre pura. Su timidez era imponente; por ese motivo nunca había tenido novio. Marylise era totalmente diferente, su pelo era castaño y enrulado, su piel morena y sus ojos marrones. Era altísima, incluso más que Kim. Ella era muy alocada y su carácter era de los mil demonios. Siempre tenía malas notas que eran producto de que no estudiaba. Era sangre pura, pero no despreciaba ni a los mestizos ni a los hijos de muggle, es más, estaba obsesionada con todo lo referido al mundo no mágico. Ella cambiaba de novio como de ropa interior, nunca había estado en una relación seria.

Al encontrar a sus amigas en un compartimiento del tren, ambas sonrieron y fueron hacia allí.

También James y Sirius fueron hacia el compartimento de Peter y Remus.

Las chicas se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

- Las extrañé tanto chicas – dijo Marylise muy emocionada.

- Yo también – coincidió Heather.

- Por supuesto – dijo Kim, sin poder contener una sonrisa.

- Este año va a ser especial, de eso estamos seguras – dijo Lily que era muy optimista.

- Yo creo lo mismo – comentó Heather – ¿Cómo les fue con los E.X.T.A.S.I.S?

- Prefiero no hablar de eso, Heath – dijo Marylise.

- ¿Por qué, Mary? – preguntó Kim.

- Digamos que mis padres me prohibieron salir por un mes, y me suspendieron la paga mensual por un año, dijo Mary malhumorada.

Sus tres amigas tuvieron que contener la risa, pero afortunadamente, Marylise no las vio.

Lily, ¿tú no tienes que ir a juntarte con los demás prefectos?

- Lily puso cara de pánico y dijo:

- ¡Es verdad! ¡Me había olvidado! Remus me debe estar esperando allí.

Ante la mención del licántropo, la rubia de ojos celestes, se ruborizó. Desde primero de escuela que él le gustaba pero era demasiado tímida para mostrar sus sentimientos.

Al abrir Lily la puerta, cuatro individuos cayeron dentro del compartimiento.

- Demasiado bueno para ser real. Pensé que éste año no me molestarías, Potter.

- Sí, sé cuanto me extrañas, Evans. – dijo James despeinándose el pelo con la mano, con una sonrisa tonta en su boca.

La chica contestó:

- No te extrañaría nunca, Potter. Ahora apártate de mi camino que tengo asuntos más importantes.

Sirius y Kim tosieron a la misma vez, aguantando la risa. Sirius era el mejor amigo de James y Kim la mejor amiga.

- Que coincidencia, Spiller. Si quieres estar conmigo no tienes hacer lo mismo que yo. – dijo el moreno de ojos grises. El hacía esto porque sabía que la chica se cabreaba con facilidad.

- No estaría contigo ni muerta. Y tampoco te copié, Black.

Remus conversaba con Heather.

- ¿Cómo pasaste este verano? – preguntó él.

- Bien, fui con mis padres y hermanos a Australia – dijo la chica, roja como el pelo de Lily.

- Yo siempre quise ir allí. – dijo Remus, mirando embobado a Heather. El problema entre ellos era que, como ambos eran tímidos, nunca se habían atrevido a expresar el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, por miedo al rechazo.

Mientras tanto Marylise miraba asqueada como el chico con aspecto de rata devoraba ranas de chocolate; una tras otra. Ella estaba constantemente a dieta, aunque nunca fuera a ser gorda. Era por eso que sus amigas a modo de broma la llamaban Gordi, y ella se mosqueaba mucho.

- ¿Sabías que cada una de esas ranas tiene 250 calorías? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué son las calorías? – preguntó Peter, con chocolate entre los dientes.

- Olvídalo – dijo Mary, sacando la revista Vogue mágica, la más prestigiosa revista de moda.

Remus, acordándose de la reunión de prefectos, apuró a Lily.

- ¿Vamos, Lily?

- Sí. Perdona, Remus. No me acordaba.

Los dos partieron apresuradamente hacia la reunión.

Los demás chicos volvieron a sus compartimientos.

El tiempo transcurrió rápidamente y a sus alrededores, el paisaje se volvió más agreste y el cielo se fue oscureciendo.

Faltaba poco para llegar al colegio, así que los ocho protagonistas se pusieron las túnicas, que eran parte del uniforme del Hogwarts.

Como era usual, los carruajes los transportaron hacia el castillo. James, Lily, Sirius, Kim, Remus, Heather, Peter y Marylise compartieron uno. Dentro del mismo, sucedió lo mismo de siempre:

Lily discutía con James.

Sirius peleaba con Kim.

Remus miraba de reojo a Heath y viceversa.

Mary ojeaba la revista.

Peter engullía chocolates y dulces.

Al entrar al castillo, Albus Dumbledore (el director del colegio) les dio la bienvenida a los antiguos y nuevos alumnos, que ya habían sido seleccionados.

-… Y ahora sí, ¡que comience el banquete!

Todos se abalanzaron hacia las fuentes de comida, que contenían en su interior deliciosos manjares.

Luego de finalizar la comida y de que todos estuvieran satisfechos, el director anunció que se podían retirar.

James llamó a Kim aparte y le dijo:

- Kim, ¿quieres venir con las chicas hoy a nuestro cuarto?

- Sí, ¿por qué no? – le contestó Kim a su mejor amigo. – el tema es que ellas quieran.

- Por favor, trata de convencerlas, ¿vale? – rogó James.

- Sí, trataré.- contestó con una sonrisa.

- Ambos subieron junto a sus amigos a sus respectivos cuartos.

- Hogar dulce hogar. – proclamó Remus tirándose sobre su cama.

James les contó de su charla con Kim, los otros tres se mostraron entusiasmados.

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de las chicas:

- James me invitó a ir a su cuarto y me dijo que también las invitara a ustedes.

Mary aceptó de inmediato, pero las otras dos eran más difíciles de convencer.

- Mañana tenemos clases y este año tenemos que pasar sí o sí. – dijo la rubia responsable, alias Heath.

- Sí, eso. – dijo Lily, alegre de tener una excusa para ocultar el verdadero motivo del porqué no ir.

- Mmm, a mi me suena que esa no es la razón. – dijo Mary – Es más, te podría decir que para mí, la verdadera razón de por qué no quieres ir usa lentes y es el buscador del equipo de Quidditch.

- Tonterías.

- Si vas nos demostrarás que ese no es el verdadero motivo y que no le tienes miedo a James – dijo Kim, aprovechándose de la situación.

- Ay, está bien iré.- dijo la pelirroja con una nota de fastidio en la voz.

Y como eran 3 contra 1, Heather no pudo salvarse de la "fiesta".

Mary tocó la puerta y Kim anunció:

- James, ábreme, soy yo, Kim.

La puerta se abrió casi de inmediato.

Adentro de la habitación los chicos esperaban nerviosos sentados en el piso.

- Bienvenida, pelirroja de mi alma – dijo James a Lily.

- No molestes, Potter.

- ¿Cómo andas, bebé? – preguntó Sirius a Kim, guiñando un ojo.

- Yo no soy el bebé de nadie, Black.

- De Pierre, ejem. – dijo Mary para cabrear a la morena.

- ¿Quién cuernos es Pierre? – preguntó Sirius.

Pierre era un amor de verano que había tenido ella hacía un año, pero ella aún seguía enamorada de él. Él era francés.

- Cállate, Marylise.

- Bueno, ¿a qué quieren jugar? – preguntó Remus, procurando mirar a cualquier lado excepto hacia Heath.

- ¿Qué les parece "Algo que no sabías de mí"? – preguntó Marylise.

Las chicas cruzaron miradas de entusiasmo, pero los chicos se miraron confundidos.

- ¿Y eso? – preguntó Peter confundido.

Se pone una bolsa en el centro, con los nombres de cada uno adentro. Cuando llega el turno de cada uno, se saca un papel y por ejemplo si hubiera salido mi nombre, me tendrían que haber preguntado algo de mí que no saben. La única regla de juego es que hay que responder con sinceridad todas las preguntas.¿Quieren jugar? – dijo Heather

- Sí – contestaron los siete restantes.

- ¿Quién empieza? – preguntó Remus

- Yo –dijo James.

Sacó un papel; en este decía Lily Evans. Él preguntó:

- ¿Con quién perdiste tu virginidad?

- No lo hice todavía – contestó ésta roja como un tomate.

James sonrió victorioso. "Yo seré tu primero" dijo, a lo que ella contestó: "Eso quisieras"

Ahora era el turno de Sirius, en el papel estaba escrito Kim Spiller.

- ¿Quién te gusta?

- Diciéndote la verdad, Pierre.

Luego de esto, Sirius quedó malhumorado por el resto de la noche.

El turno de Marylise:

- Salió Remus Lupin – dijo - ¿estás enamorado de alguien?

El chico de los ojos dorados contestó, muerto de vergüenza:

- Sí.

Heath volteó la cara, el fuego sería transparente en comparación con ella.

- Bueno, es mi turno – dijo Peter

En su gorda mano tenía un papel con le nombre inscrito de Marylise Wildember.

Todos pensaron que su pregunta sería con respecto al sexo, pero se llevaron una sorpresa. Peter preguntó:

- ¿Eres anoréxica?

- Por supuesto que no – dijo la aludida – lo que hago es cuidarme en las comidas. Cosa que todos deberíamos hacer. - dijo mirando al chico de arriba abajo.

Y la noche continuó, y con el paso de las horas, una inmensidad de preguntas íntimas quedaron reveladas. Demasiadas, se darían cuenta después.


	2. El plan maestro

**Las mellizas Hollister no destacaban precisamente por su inteligencia. Por lo que sí destacaban era por su inventiva a la hora de crear rumores y su gran devoción hacia Rita Skeeter, una estudiante que al igual que ellas cursaba su sexto curso en el Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, en la casa de Ravenclaw.**

**Rita era despiadada y también la fundadora y directora de una revista intercolegial bastante popular llamada Gossip, que contenía los rumores más jugosos de los alumnos, así como también críticas hacia ellos. La labor de espiar y de investigar sobre los estudiantes la tenían Dita y Molly Hollister, a quienes ella llamaba "amigas", pero que en realidad eran una clase de esclavas de ella, aunque el par de chicas no se diera cuenta.**

**Si bien Rita era muy inteligente, malgastaba esta cualidad en humillar a sus compañeros.**

**Durante todo su verano había estado planeando lo que ella llamaba "El plan maestro" Al contárselo a las mellizas estas se mostraron muy entusiasmadas.**

**El plan maestro incluía a ocho Gryffindors, de su mismo curso; estos eran Lily Evans, James Potter, Kimberly Spiller, Sirius Black, Heather Fallon, Remus Lupin, Marylise Wildember y Peter Pettigrew. Como había algo en ellos que no les terminaba de gustar además de la popularidad que estos habían alcanzado, Rita decidió averiguar, costase lo que costase, los secretos más oscuros y candentes sobre ellos.**

**Al principio, el plan consistía en que Dita se hiciera amiga de las chicas y que Molly sedujera a los chicos, los embriagara y así poder averiguar cosas sobre ellos.**

**Pero luego de escuchar en la primera noche en el castillo un pequeño diálogo entre Potter y Spiller en el que él invitaba a ella y sus amigas a una especie de pijama party, supo que las cosas iban a resultarle mucho menos complicadas de lo que pensaba; porque de seguro de allí salían muchas cosas que usar en el artículo.**

**Se apresuró en ir a buscar a las tontas de sus "amigas" y les ordenó que se escondieran en el placard del cuarto de los merodeadores antes de que ellos llegaran, con cámara de fotos y pluma vuela pluma en manos. Y, por supuesto, Dita y Molly como si Rita fuera un sargento y ellas militares, obedecieron, encantadas, la orden de Skeeter. Corriendo como si dependiera de sus vidas, lograron colarse en la sala común de Gryffindor, por donde una multitud vestida de gris, con rojo escarlata y dorado pasaba animadamente para festejar el poder reencontrarse con sus amigos.**

**Lograron meterse en el placard segundos antes de que la puerta se abriera nuevamente y entraran cuatro muchachos que, al parecer comentaban el último partido de quidditch.**

**Minutos después, cuatro chicas más entraron en la habitación vestidas en pijamas de colores bastante ridículos, a gusto de las que estaban escondidas en el placard.**

**Tal como Rita había pensado, los trapitos sucios no tardaron en salir a la luz.**

**Encantadas por ser las primeras en saber tales noticias, las mellizas se durmieron con una sonrisa en sus grandes y feas bocas.**

**Dita fue la primera en despertar. Alarmada, miró que hora era en su reloj pulsera. Eran las seis de la mañ de no despertar ni a los merodeadores ni a Lily y su panda, despertó a Molly con un codazo. Ésta, se despertó sobresaltada; pero sin embargo no se olvidó de agarrar la pluma a vuela pluma y la cámara de fotos. Procurando no hacer ruido, bajaron las escaleras que conducían a la sala común de los leones, y al pasar por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, corrieron orgullosa y apresuradamente a contarle a Rita Skeeter sobre la información que habían obtenido aquella noche.**

**Al entrar en la habitación que ellas tres compartían, vieron que Rita caminaba por la habitación en pijama, con unas ojeras que denotaban que no había dormido en toda la noche.**

**Al verlas, suspiró aliviada, como si un peso hubiera sido quitado de sus hombros.**

**Sonrió dejando mostrar su amarilla dentadura. Luego, arrebató de las manos de Molly el pequeño cuaderno donde la pluma había anotado todo lo dicho por las víctimas del "Plan Maestro". Su sonrisa se fue acentuando aún más hasta tornarse incluso maléfica; sus ojos recorrían frenéticamente las anotaciones. Con una voz y risa malvada que la propia Cruela De Vil envidiaría dijo:**

**-Hola Corazón de bruja – sabiendo que si Emma Hopardd, editora de esta revista, se enteraba de su artículo, sería un pase directo para ser redactora de la revista de chismes más grande del mundo mágico.**

**Dita y Molly sonreían detrás de ella con la certeza de que habían hecho un buen trabajo.**

**Los que sufrirían las consecuencias de esta emboscada, despertaron y bajaron a desayunar; sin saber la humillación y consecuencias que el artículo causaría en sus vidas cotidianas.**

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Hola aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo de Un año especial. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Lo amaron? ¿Lo odiaron? Dejenme su opinión en un review, porque me quedé un poco decepcionada por la cantidad de reviews que hasta ahora me han dejado._

_Quiero agradecer a _ chizuka-moOn y Saiyury11 por sus reviews. Un beso.

**Rosixo**


	3. Volviendo a la rutina

Tres días habían pasado de la primera noche en el castillo. En la habitación de las chicas la primera en despertar fue Heather, como siempre. Su eficaz despertador sonó a las siete y media de la mañana, también como siempre y como siempre, sus tres mejores amigas despertaron exaltadas y maldiciendo.

-¡Dios mío, Heath! ¡Apaga eso! – dijo una Lily despeinada.

-Eso va en contra del Feng Shui, amanecer todas las mañanas gritando quita la energía de una habitación – dijo Mary.

-¿Qué diablos es el Feng Shui? – preguntó intrigada Kim, que no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que esto significaba.

-Es un arte y disciplina muggle que ofrece los conceptos y herramientas para ubicar, escoger o diseñar una casa de tal manera que promueva éxito, riqueza, salud y felicidad en nuestras vidas. – contestó Mary, que estaba orgullosa de poder demostrar sus conocimientos sobre el mundo no mágico.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con mi despertador? – preguntó Heath a la defensiva.

-Que el Feng Shui utiliza datos exactos: fechas de la persona o personas, ubicación y orientación geográfica de la construcción, información del ambiente, vegetación, aguas, materiales, luz, RUIDOS, etc. – contestó su prima pacientemente.

-Sí, yo ya sabía eso. Mi madre está obsesionada sobre este tema. – dijo Lily.

-Mmm, me suena a puro cuento. – dijo Heath.

-A mí también – comentó Kim sin darle mucha importancia - ¿por qué no bajamos a comer?

-Cierto, muero de hambre – dijo Lily dándose cuenta de que su panza no paraba de hacer ruido.

Peter despertó. Tenía mucha hambre. Se apresuró a despertar a sus tres mejores amigos así podría bajar al Gran comedor.

-Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, despierten. – dijo el otro miembro de los Merodeadores.

-¿Qué quieres, Wormtail? – preguntó Sirius más dormido que despierto.

-Ya son las ocho y tenemos la primera clase a las nueve, no nos dará tiempo de desayunar.

-Espera, Peter. Cinco minutos más. – dijo James, abrazado a su almohada.

-Sí, si quieres ve bajando, no te preocupes. – comentó Remus, que tampoco tenía ganas de bajar.

El chico con aspecto de rata, al ver que sus amigos no le hacían caso, probó con su plan B, que sabía que con al menos uno de los chicos iba a funcionar:

-¿Sabes James? Me llegó el rumor de que esta mañana, Chace Duston iba a pedirle a Lily para que sea su novia y que ella tenía planeado decirle que sí. Así que yo te recomendaría bajar ya, y evitar que esto suceda, ahora mismo.

-¿QUÉ? – preguntó el buscador, con los ojos salidos de sus órbitas. Y, a la velocidad de un rayo, se cambió y bajó las escaleras de diez en diez, con destino al Gran comedor.

-Que malo que eres, Peter. – comentó Sirius risueño.- No puedo creer que se haya creído esa tontería.

Este, sonriendo, ni se molestó en contestar, sino que se marchó apresurado a tomar su desayuno.

Los dos restantes en la habitación se cambiaron y también bajaron.

Al llegar al Gran Comedor, James se dio cuenta rápidamente de que lo que había dicho su pequeño amigo era mentira. Lily se encontraba junto a Kim, Heath y Mary comiendo torta de chocolate y un capuchino (la última tostadas de pan integral con jugo de naranja) y Duston junto a su novia de toda la vida, Elizabeth Zelmanovit (conocida como Lizzie) sonriéndose mutuamente y comiendo tarta de piña de un mismo plato. Aunque estaba enojado con Peter no pudo evitar alegrarse de que lo que su amigo había dicho fuera una mentira. Miró de nuevo la escena en la que se encontraba Chace y soltó una carcajada. "Cursi" pensó.

Chace Duston era un chico de Hufflepuff, guardián del equipo de Quidditch. Era rubio, alto, de ojos verdes y con un cuerpo musculoso. Las chicas lo perseguían del mismo modo que a los merodeadores, pero él (al igual que James por Lily) solo tenía ojos para Elizabeth. La diferencia entre ellos dos, era que Lizzie no rechazaba lo que él sentía por ella, por eso llevaban de novios ya casi cuatro años (desde el tercer año de clases).

Lizzie era una muy buena amiga de las cuatro protagonistas de sexo femenino, mejor dicho era la quinta integrante del grupo de amigas. Era muy bajita, con la tez bronceada, el pelo lacio color miel y sus ojos marrones. Era muy tierna e inocente.

James se sentó junto a Peter (que ya había llegado y engullía pastel de frutas, chocolate, crema y más sabores como si fuera el último día de su vida) y vio como su otros dos amigos llegaban.

James agarró un pedazo de pan y lo untó con manteca y mermelada lo tragó y se levantó.

-Vean esto – dijo guiñandole un ojo a sus amigos, con pose de ganador.

Pavoneándose, se dirigió hacia donde Lily se encontaba, con la mirada de todas la féminas de Hogwarts sobre él.

-Hola, pelirroja. ¿Cómo amaneciste? – preguntó James, revolviéndose el cabello.

-¿Es eso de tu incumbencia, Potter? – le contestó y preguntó Lily.

-Por algo pregunto, Evans. Quiero saber como mi futura esposa y madre de mis hijos está pasando su día.

-Jajaja – rió sarcásticamente la prefecta. James sonrió contento sin saber el ataque de furia que ella tendría - ¿MADRE DE HIJOS? ¿FUTURA ESPOSA? ¿DE QUE COÑO HABLAS, POTTER?

La profesora McGonagall, se presentó de inmediato al lugar donde se desarrollaba esta situación.

-Señorita Evans, ¡qué horrible comportamiento! 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor.

Lily quedó de mal humor por el resto del día.

-No es para tanto Lily, cincuenta puntos no son tantos- le mintió Mary tranquilizándola.

- Tú sabes que eso es mentira, amiga. Pero gracias por tratar de darme ánimo.

- No es mentira, Lils. – mintió también Heath

- Es cierto – dijo Kim tratando de darle ánimo a su amiga.

- Gracias, chicas. Tendríamos que ir yendo hacia las mazmorras, Slughorn nos debe estar esperando.

- ¡Chicas! – las llamó alguien detrás de ellas.

Las cuatro aludidas se dieron vuelta para ver quien las estaba llamando; al ver que la voz pertenecía a Lizzie sonrieron genuinamente.

-¡Lizzie! – exclamaron a coro.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu verano? – preguntó Lily.

-Bien, bien. Lo pase junto a Chace en su casa de veraneo en Barbados. Las playas de allí son increíbles.

-¡Qué romántico! – dijo Heath, que amaba ese tipo de historias.

-Sí, siempre he dicho que Chace es el novio perfecto – dijo Kim.

-¡Sí, este año ya cumplen cuatro años, crecieron juntos. ¿Cuándo es el aniversario? – preguntó Mary.

-El seis de octubre – respondió Lizzie tímidamente.

-Tendremos que organizar una fiesta, un gran evento – dijo Lily.

-Sin duda – dijeron a coro Kim, Heath y Mary.

-Oh, no hace falta, chicas. Enserio, no se molesten.

-No es una molestia, te lo aseguro – dijo Kim, a quien le encantaba organizar todo tipo de fiestas.

-Muchas gracias entonces. – dijo la más baja de las cinco, pero que no tenía pelo rubio. – Las veo luego chicas, tengo Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras con los de Ravenclaw.

Saludos, nos vemos luego. – las demás dijeron.

En el camino se cruzaron con Rita, Dita y Molly, quienes les dijeron miradas y sonrisas tontas.

-¿Saben qué? Estoy harta de esas idiotas. Siempre nos miran con suficiencia, como si supieran cosas sobre nosotras. – dijo Kim - ¿por qué nos miran con esas caras, idiotas?

Rita Skeeter dio la vuelta y con su fea sonrisa dijo:

-Créeme, no te gustaría saberlo.

Y siguió caminando.

- Como quieras – dijo Mary sin darle importancia y adentrándose en las mazmorras.

Esa noche, en la cartelera de anuncios de la sala común de Gryffindor apareció un cartel que decía:

"Mañana, sábado 5 de septiembre se realizará la feria anual "Dinero por un niño" de venta de vestimenta, juegos, productos de cuidado corporal, de decoración entre otros en Hogsmade. Como todos saben, Hogwarts apoya esta causa (que ayuda a todos los niños magos indigentes a encontrar un lugar donde vivir) y permite a todos los estudiantes concurrir (desde los de primero a séptimo año) dándoles unos 250 galeons a cada uno. Vale aclarar que si quieren llevar más dinero se podrá. Hay que estar a las 11 am en la puerta donde el señor Filch revisará si llevan algún material peligroso, y esto, esta terminantemente prohibido. La hora de regreso será a las 20 horas. Los alumnos tendrán la oportunidad de disfrutar un tiempo en Hogsmade."

Todos se mostraron muy entusiasmados.

Lily, Mary, Heath, Kim y Lizzie se juntaron para elegir que ropa se pondrían, mientras que los chicos pensaban como burlar los "trucos" de Filch para traer el primer lote del año de Zonko´s, para planear todos los tipos de bromas que tenían planeadas para ese año.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Qué les pareció?

¿Lo amaron? ¿Lo odiaron?

Este capítulo no es muy revelador, pero en el próximo prometo ponerlo más interesante y romántico. la feria estara en el cuarto capitulo, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de "el plan maestro" porque sino seria demasiado largo.

Muchas gracias a chizuka-moOn nuevamente y tambien a Lorylen, Melody Winning yLilyEvansss por sus reviews.

tambien, veo que mucha gente entra a leer el fic pero no deja reviews... ¿es porque no les gusta? o porque les aburre dejar uno?

si quieren que empiece a subir capitulos mas rapido dejen reviews que son como un motor para escribir el proximo capitulo y para incorporar las criticas. :)

un beso y gracias por leer.


	4. feriantes del amor

-¡Despierten, despierten, despierten! – dijo Heath entusiasmada sacudiendo a sus cuatro amigas (Lizzie también se había quedado en el cuarto a dormir).

En otra ocasión las demás integrantes de la habitación hubieran mandado a Heath a un lugar poco agradable; pero esta vez, debido a los planes que tenían para ese día, esto no sucedió. Saltaron de las camas con tanto impulso que parecía que sus cuerpos estuvieran imantados.

Tenemos que apurarnos, sino no encontraremos nada en la feria. – dijo una exasperada Lily que corría por la habitación en ropa interior.

-Sí, sí, eso es muy cierto – comentó Lizzie peinándose su ya arreglado cabello.

-Dios mío, ¿qué hora es? – preguntó agitadamente Kim.

-Las 10:50, ¡No tenemos nada de tiempo! – exclamó Mary rociándose perfume por su largo cuello.

-Tenemos que apurarnos, chicas – dijo Heath apurando a sus mejores amigas.

Al llegar a Hogsmade, Bob Jeffries, el creador del proyecto, anunció que, para hacer que el evento fuese más divertido, habían acordado armar parejas mixtas y que solo así podrían ir a comprar los alumnos.

-Las parejas fueron armadas al azar, pero, para evitar problemas, estas son todas de una misma casa, es decir, por ejemplo, un miembro de Hufflepuff tiene como pareja a alguien de allí también. Las parejas están colgadas en el tablón de anuncios de Las tres escobas, allí miembros honorarios de la fundación les darán a las parejas una especie de pulsera con un número que no se las podrán sacar, porque sino no podrán comprar nada. Espero que disfruten y que puedan comprar muchas cosas. – terminó su "discurso" con una sonrisa radiante.

Todos los alumnos corrieron para ver con quién les había tocado.

-¡Mi Lily! ¡Sí, sí, sí! – gritaba James radiante.

-Oh, no. – exlamó Lily con resignación.

-¿A dónde quieres ir, pelirroja? – preguntó James.

-Primero, mi nombre no es Pelirroja, como ya te he dicho millones de veces. Y segundo, no sé todavía que quiero comprarme, así que me gustaría recorrer lugares.

-Tus deseos serán cumplidos, princesa. – dijo James con una sonrisa bobalicona.

-Sirius Black, Sirius Black con… - buscaba Sirius su nombre en la lista – Kimberly Spiller, jaja, lo sabía.

-Dios mío, no puede ser posible. – comentó Kim, teniendo ganas de abandonar el lugar.

En ese mismo momento Heather y Remus se dieron cuenta de que formaban parte de la misma pareja.

-Será divertido, ¿no te parece? – preguntó Remus tratando de romper el hielo.

-Sí, muy. – contestó Heth con mucha vergüenza pero a la vez contenta de que el chico que le gustaba fuera su compañero de compras.

-Parece que somos los únicos que estamos contentos por nuestras parejas.

-Eso no es cierto, a mí me tocó con LA mejor pareja que pueda existir. – dijo Lizzie fingiendo estar enojada, agarrada del brazo de Chace, quien había resultado ser designado el acompañante de su novia.

-¿Cómo estás, Chace? – preguntó Remus.

-Bien, ¿y tú Remus?

-Bien también, por suerte.

En ese mismo momento, Peter se marchaba junto a una chica menor que él, que a decir verdad, era muy similar al cuarto merodeador, su nombre era Penny Mullard.

Mary llegó corriendo, muy entusiasmada y le contó a Heath que le había tocado formar pareja junto a Kayne Lawson, un morocho de ojos verdes, con la piel un poco oscura, alto y un año mayor que ellos.

-Me alegro mucho por ti – dijo Heath con una sonrisa sincera dibujada en su cara.

James y Lily recorrían la feria; un silencio bastante incómodo se extendía entre ellos.

-¿Qué te gustaría ver, Lily? – preguntó James tratando de sonar maduro.

-Mmm, me gustaría ver algas túnicas de gala porque la que tengo ya me queda un poco chica. – dijo Lily que había notado que su acompañante se esforzaba por parecer maduro.

-Bueno, ¿que te parece probar allí?– preguntó James, señalando un lugar que tenía todo tipo de túnicas.

-Bueno. – dijo la chica de ojos verdes encaminándose hacia allí.

Tras más de una hora de probarse trajes, y de que James mirara embobado a Lily, pensando en cuanto le gustaba, ella salió del probador con un vestido que le quedaba realmente espectacular. Era un vestido con breteles muy finos, que tenía una caída muy favorecedora y que resaltaba las curvas; el color era el mismo que el de sus ojos.

-Y, ¿qué te parece? – preguntó nerviosa.

-James se había quedado sin habla.

-Te ves, te ves… increíble. – dijo James atontadamente.

Lily no pudo contener una sonrisa tímida.

-Voy a llevar este – le anunció Lily a la vendedora.

Salieron de allí cargando con la bolsa del lugar. Lily no sabía por qué, pero su manera de ver a James había cambiado durante ese rato que habían compartido; el chico incluso le inspiraba…¿ternura?

-Realmente te ves preciosa, alucinante en ese vestido. Hubiera sido un crimen que no lo llevaras. – dijo James.

-Ya, ya. – lo detuvo la aludida, que había tomado un tinte muuuy rojizo en su cara)

Ambos pararon de caminar; se encontraban en un lugar un poco lejano a donde se encontraba la feria, no había un alma y de lejos se veía Hogwarts.

De repente, James, guiado por sus impulsos, se inclinó lentamente hacia la cara de la pelirroja, y ella no lo paró; se sentía bastante atraída. Pero justo, cuando el momento que James había soñado durante los últimos seis años estaba a punto de suceder…

-James, James…¿a que no sabes qué? – preguntó Peter a los gritos, que venía corriendo como nunca lo había hecho, sin darse cuenta de qué estaba interrumpiendo. - ¡Penny Mullard piensa que soy bonito!

-Me alegro, Peter. – dijo James amargamente, conteniendo sus impulsos asesinos.

Definitivamente el momento había sido arruinado.

-¿Qué te parece este? – preguntó Sirius a Kim, exasperado, mostrándole un espejo con forma curva. Este debía ser el modelo número doscientos noventa que el moreno le mostraba.

-No, no, por dios, que gusto más horrible que tienes cuando se trata de espejos. – dijo la interesada en comprar uno.

Esto era el colmo, pensó Sirius.

-Lo siento, no todos tenemos un postgrado en Ciencias de los espejos – gritó Sirius cabreado, haciendo que varias mujeres que se encontraban en el puesto se voltearan a mirarlo, con curiosidad.

Kim no pudo contener la risa.

-¿Ciencias de los espejos? – preguntó ella con lágrimas de risa en los ojos.

Sirius se contagió de su risa.

-Voy a llevar este – anunció Kim agarrando un espejo con marco rosado.

-¡Pero si ese es el primero modelo que te mostré! – dijo Sirius, exasperado, no pudiendo creer lo que le decía.

-Ya lo sé – dijo Kim divertida – pero ahora sí me gusta.

Al salir de la tienda Sirius seguía con lo mismo.

-Las mujeres… siempre tan complicadas, en todo, cuando salimos, piden ensalada, demoran tres horas en estar prontas, lloran por todas las cosas, se ríen de todo el mundo, pero cuando se trata de ellas mismas, ¡que no se rían porque vuelan los techos!.... – Sirius seguía enumerando una lista de razones de porqué las mujeres eran tan complicadas, pero Kim no se quedaba atrás.

-Ah, porque justo tú me vienes a hablar de complicado. Los hombres no pueden dejar de mirar Quidditch, dicen siempre ese cuento siempre de que prefieren a las vírgenes porque son muy puras…¡tonterías!; prefieren vírgenes porque no tienen experiencia para compararlos con otros. Además, siempre se hacen los despreocupados, de que no les gusta nada femenino, pero…-

Sirius no aguantó, al ver como Kim se apasionaba tanto con defender a las mujeres, la calló con un beso apasionado, y Kim en esto tampoco se quedó atrás; al principio, no hizo nada, confundida, pero al darse cuenta de qué pasaba respondió también, deslizando su lengua dentro de la boca de Sirius. El perfume con gusto acaramelado de Kim se mezclaba perfectamente con el de Sirius, que olía a anís y tonos de madera. Los labios carnosos de ambos estaban cálidos, y combinaban mejor que ningún otro par de labios. Estuvieron así por varios minutos, pero al ver que varios niños de primero miraban risueños y curiosos la escena se apartaron, un poco acalorados a tomar algo a Las tres escobas, riéndose de la cara de los pequeños.

Heather y Remus no habían discutido, pero tampoco habían hablado mucho.

-¿Te molestaría acompañarme a ese puesto de libros? Es que estoy buscando uno sobre pociones desde hace mucho tiempo y me pareció ver que lo tenían. – preguntó Remus.

-No, no hay problema. – contestó Heather.

Se encaminaron hacia el lugar y allí Remus compró el libro que tanto buscaba.

Luego, se dirigieron hacia Las tres escobas y allí encargaron dos cervezas de manteca.

Durante el tiempo que esperaban a que Madame Rosmerta viniera con las bebidas, la pandilla de Barbies de Ravenclaw fue a atacar, como hacían siempre, a Heath:

-Miren quién está aquí: la turrita angelical de Gryffindor. No sé como un chico como Remus puede estar contigo… ah, cierto, los profesores armaron esto -dijo Kathy Stevens, la líder del grupo. Ella era rubia, alta y con ojos celestes; si bien era muy bonita, era hueca y muy malvada, especialmente con Heath, aunque ella nunca le hubiera hecho nada.

Las otras integrantes del grupo corearon con risas su comentario. Heath estaba rojísima.

-En mi opinión Heath es muy bonita y aunque no me hubieran asignado estar con ella hoy, yo personalmente la hubiera invitado, ella me parece una de las chicas más bonitas del colegio. Así que, ya puedes irte Kathy, si eso es lo que quieres. – dijo Remus en un tono de voz muy frío.

Kathy quedó con la voz entrecortada, ya que era la admiradora número uno de él.

-Bueno, yo, yo…ya…me…iba. –dijo Kathy confundida y con vergüenza. Sus amigas la siguieron hacia la calle.

-Gracias por haberme defendido, Remus. De verdad, no tendrías que haberlo hecho. – dijo Heath.

-Todo lo que dije es verdad, es cierto que me pareces una de las más lindas del colegio. – dijo Remus con los mofletes colorados.

-Gra, gracias. – dijo Heath no pudiendo creer lo que oía. – tú también eres muy lindo.

-Gracias a ti también – dijo Remus con una sonrisa en su cara y sus ojos brillantes.

Unas mesas más lejos, Mary conversaba animadamente con Kayne. Antes de comenzar ese día, le gustaba él por su apariencia, pero con el transcurso del día, se había enamorado de él por su inteligencia; Kayne era realmente divertido, inteligente y sabía como tratar a una chica; y eso combinado con que era extremadamente guapo, hacían el combo perfecto para Mary.

-Eres extremadamente guapa, tengo que decirte.- dijo él con una blanca y perfecta sonrisa en su cara.

-Muchas gracias, pero creo yo que tú eres más guapo.- dijo ella con ojos soñadores.

-No lo creo, tu belleza es imposible de superar.

-Mientes, si es que yo soy tan bella, te aseguro que tu me superas.

-No lo creo.

Él agarró su mano y la acarició, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-Tus manos son tan suaves como tu mirada; y te tengo que decir que tu mirada es una de las miradas más suaves que conozco.

-Muchas gracias por eso también.-dijo Mary y a modo de broma añadió: -pero deja de ser tan adulador o creeré que todo lo que me dices es armado.

-Es muy difícil dejar de decirte cosas bonitas. – se justificó él.

Y así, entre piropo y piropo los dos se fueron conociendo y enamorándose perdidamente el uno por el otro.

Con respecto a Lizzie y Chace; ellos no habían comprado nada, se habían pasado toda la tarde en el bosque, porque habían armado un picnic y luego se habían bañado en un lago que estaba en un claro del bosque. La habían pasado genial; sin duda este iba a ser parte de su larga listo de momentos que habían pasado juntos y contentos.

Esa misma noche, luego de llegar de Hogsmade, los merodeadores contaron todo lo que les había sucedido. Obviamente, las chicas hicieron lo mismo; y a la mañana siguiente, Lizzie dormía en un colchón en la habitación de las chicas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿qué les parecio? les gusto o no?

dejenlo todo en un review!!


End file.
